


The Claiming Ceremony (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Cuando el alfa Derek es mayor de edad debe tomar un omega como compañero. Entra Stiles.





	The Claiming Ceremony (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Claiming Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487503) by [halcyon1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993). 



Derek Hale está nervioso y emocionado cuando entra en el ayuntamiento de Beacon Hills vestido con una túnica roja ceremonial y nada más. El lugar está iluminado por antorchas encendidas en las paredes y en todo el perímetro se encuentran las personas más influyentes de todo el Condado de Beacon Hills, hombro con hombro, vestidas de negro, listas para dar testimonio de lo que está por pasar. Derek ha anticipado este día desde que sus padres le explicaron las aves y las abejas cuando tenía ocho años y ahora que finalmente ha alcanzado la plena madurez, está listo para reclamar a un omega como su compañero.

Hablando de omegas, hay once de ellos esperando en línea recta frente a una cama en el centro de la habitación. De acuerdo con los gustos de Derek, hay hombres y mujeres y cada uno está vestido con una túnica similar a la suya, pero para indicar su pureza sus ropas son blancas en lugar de rojas. Ahora depende de él elegir con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida.

Sin presión.

Su madre, Talia, sale de la falange de gente del pueblo a la izquierda de Derek. "Hijo", saluda, con la voz en auge. "Es la hora."

Cuando le hace un gesto para que lo haga, Derek camina con ella hacia los omegas y no pierde de vista cómo todos se tensan a medida que más y más distancia se cierra entre él y ellos. Está claro que ninguno de ellos está particularmente contento de estar aquí esta noche, pero Derek no puede permitir que eso afecte su toma de decisiones. Su familia cuenta con él para cumplir con su deber y continuar la línea Hale. La suya es una familia venerada, mantenida en buena posición por casi todos los que alguna vez han estado en contacto con ellos. Esa es toda la razón de toda esta ceremonia y fanfarria - no por todos los alfas se hace tal alboroto de tener un compañero, por lo que Derek supone que tiene suerte en ese sentido.

Además, estaría mintiendo si dijera que la idea de montar un espectáculo para todas estas personas no le interesaba a su pene donde se escondía debajo de la tela ondulante de su túnica.

Derek espera pacientemente mientras su madre pasa por el galimatías de dar la bienvenida a los miembros de la audiencia y explicar lo que está pasando. Él ya lo sabe, así que no le presta demasiada atención. En su lugar, le da a cada uno de los omegas una mirada rápida, verificando si hay alguno que se destaque inmediatamente sobre el resto. Todos los omegas tienen sus cabezas inclinadas por respeto a los dos alfas que están frente a ellos, así que Derek no puede ver mucho. A pesar de esto, hay algunos que llaman su atención por lo poco que puede ver, dos chicos y una chica, pero aún no descarta a los demás.

Cinco minutos después, la madre de Derek pone una mano en su ancho hombro. "Sé que me harás sentir orgullosa, hijo. Elige al omega que más te guste".

"Sí, mamá."

Cuando retrocede, Derek toma eso como una señal para comenzar su inspección. Va por la línea de omegas uno por uno y los mira y hace un giro de 360 grados. Es casi imposible imaginar cómo son sus cuerpos debajo de sus holgadas ropas, así que tiene que tomar una decisión basada en otras cosas - sus caras, alturas, el sonido de sus voces cuando le dan sus nombres y edades - Y lo más importante de todo, sus aromas.

Los primeros tres los descarta de inmediato. No hay nada malo con ellos, pero ninguno de sus aromas le gusta.

Luego viene una chica llamada Paige, una de los tres omegas que Derek notó a primera vista. Ella es una posibilidad.

El primer chico que notó antes se llama Jordan y su olor también es muy agradable.

Teniendo en cuenta a esos dos, Derek sigue avanzando hasta que llega al otro extremo de la línea, donde el segundo chico espera con la mirada en el suelo.

"Mírame", le dice Derek. Cuando el chico lo hace, la respiración de Derek es robada de sus pulmones. Inmediatamente sabe que este es el elegido. Todo pensamiento de Paige y Jordan desaparece de su mente. Todo en lo que puede concentrarse es en el hermoso y pequeño omega que está frente a él.

Tiene pelo castaño, una linda nariz, su piel está bellamente pálida y salpicada de lunares y sus ojos tienen un tono encantador que recuerda al whisky o a la canela. Su aroma hace que Derek piense en el caramelo, que, por supuesto, le hace imaginarse echando caramelo sobre la piel de alabastro del omega y lamiéndolo.

El omega da su nombre, Mieczyslaw, pero después de que Derek lo repite y lo dice mal, sonríe y dice que todo el mundo le llama Stiles porque encuentran que su nombre real es demasiado engorroso. Algunos alfas pueden encontrar ese tipo de descaro ofensivo o desagradable, pero no Derek. A él le gusta. Le gusta bastante un omega que pudiera mantenerle alerta.

"Este", dice, incapaz de apartar los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Su madre pregunta.

"Estoy seguro", responde Derek con certeza. "Es el que quiero".

"Muy bien."

Talia se dirige a la habitación de nuevo y de nuevo Derek apenas escucha. Es ligeramente consciente de que se llevan a los otros omegas para que se los devuelvan a sus familias hasta la próxima vez que un alfa alcance la madurez, pero todavía solo tiene ojos para el omega que está justo delante de él. Hasta...

"Mi hijo ha hecho su elección", dice su madre en voz alta. "La ceremonia de reclamación comenzará ahora".

Desde el bolsillo de su túnica negra, Talia saca una pequeña botella de líquido transparente. Sacando el tapón, se la ofrece a Stiles, quien la toma de mala gana.

Una vez que su madre ha vuelto a ocupar su lugar en la multitud, Derek se acerca y toma el lado de la cara de Stiles con su gran mano. La actitud que el omega presentó apenas un minuto antes se desliza, la vacilación toma su lugar. Derek puede decir que Stiles se está poniendo nervioso ahora que le han elegido y sus últimos momentos como un omega no reclamado le están pasando factura. A pesar de que se acaban de conocer, una ola de protección se crea en Derek y tiene que hacer algo para ayudar.

Antes de que Stiles pueda ponerse nervioso, Derek junta sus labios. Le besa suavemente al principio, con el objetivo de calmarle y cuando siente que Stiles comienza a ceder, los músculos tensos de su cuerpo se relajan y sus labios se separan en un suspiro, Derek desliza la lengua dentro de la boca de Stiles y le prueba por primera vez. Es intoxicante y Stiles debe sentir lo mismo por él porque libera un pequeño gemido.

Todos los demás en el pasillo están tan tranquilos que no hay duda de que todos lo escucharon también, una realización que tiene a Derek inflando su pecho con orgullo. Todo el mundo está presenciando cuánto está complaciendo a su omega. Ya están viendo y oyendo con sus propios ojos y oídos que será un buen amante.

Su pene se llena rápidamente de sangre, levantando la parte delantera de su túnica. Ahora tiene que desnudarles a ambos, tiene que ver si su omega tiene lunares decorando el resto de su piel también.

"Levanta los brazos," instruye Derek, las palabras susurradas contra los labios de Stiles.

El omega obedece, lo que le permite a Derek sacar su túnica blanca sobre su cabeza. Derek la tira a un lado sin cuidado y retrocede un paso para mirar el cuerpo de Stiles. Está encantado de descubrir que, sí, Stiles tiene lunares en casi todas partes. Son como constelaciones.

"Mírate ..." murmura Derek, tocándose a sí mismo a través de su túnica.

Stiles arrastra los pies y sus mejillas se enrojecen de vergüenza. Obviamente, todavía no confía mucho en su atractivo, lo cual no es suficiente. No, el omega de Derek nunca va a cuestionar lo asombroso que es.

"Todo el mundo está mirando", susurra Stiles, sus ojos asustados revolotean rápidamente de un lado a otro.

"Por supuesto que lo están. Están aquí para vernos como compañeros, después de todo. Y además, eres hermoso", le alaga Derek. "No les culpo por mirar fijamente". Tomando la mano del omega, se la lleva a los labios y le besa los nudillos. No vuelve a calmar a Stiles, pero devuelve su atención a Derek, por lo que Derek lo considera una victoria.

Aún manteniendo la mano del chico más joven entre las suyas, Derek le lleva a la cama y le ayuda a recostarse boca arriba en el medio. Stiles pega sus ojos hacia el techo, su cara fruncida, por lo que Derek tarda poco en quitarse su propia túnica para proporcionarle una buena distracción a su futuro compañero. Hará que Stiles se retuerza con tanto placer que olvidará que tienen una audiencia completa. Se olvidará de todo, excepto el nombre de Derek y el nudo encerrado dentro de su agujero virgen.

"Te haré mío", promete Derek, gateando en la cama e insinuándose entre las piernas de Stiles. "No pienses en nadie más. Solo mantente enfocado en mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles le mira en vez del techo y asiente con la cabeza. "Bien."

Derek no puede resistirse a besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez es breve. Tiene muchas otras cosas que quiere hacer con la boca, de modo que cuando sus labios dejan a Stiles, los arrastra sobre la mandíbula del omega hasta su cuello largo. Después de que Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso, Derek pasa sus labios de un lado a otro sobre el área vulnerable de la piel y muerde con sus dientes en el lugar donde pronto estará su mordida, lo que le dará a Stiles un adelanto.

"Alfa ..." Stiles gime, justo cuando Derek obtiene su primer olor a lo que solo puede ser el lubricante natural de Stiles. La medicina que el omega bebió debe estar haciendo efecto, lo que le obligó a entrar en celo.

"¿Entrando en celo por mí, bebé?" Derek se burla de él, pre-semen goteando copiosamente de su duro pene.

"S-sí".

"No te preocupes. Pronto llegaremos a lo que queremos. Pero primero ..."

Derek continúa su camino hacia abajo hasta que alcanza el pecho de Stiles. Succiona los pezones del omega, poniéndolos hinchados y adoloridos y luego va más hacia el sur, sumergiendo la punta de su lengua en el ombligo de Stiles antes de meter la nariz en el pelo cuidadosamente recortado alrededor de la base del lindo pene del omega. Stiles también está erecto ahora y una vez que ha inhalado lo suficiente de su almizcle, Derek lleva el pene de Stiles más allá de sus labios y mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo unas cuantas veces. Con solo diez centímetros de largo gracias a su estado omega cabe fácilmente dentro de su boca.

"¡Alfa, por favor... te necesito!" Stiles gime. Curvó sus manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y tiró sus piernas hacia atrás para mostrar su agujero resplandeciente.

Cuando Derek lo ve por primera vez, tiene que sujetar una mano alrededor de la base de su pene para evitar un orgasmo prematuro. Es una vista tan sexy, el agujero apretado de Stiles se aprieta y se afloja alrededor de la nada. Cada apriete hace que salga más lubricante natural, creando una mancha considerable en la ropa de cama que se hace más grande a medida que Derek la mira. Mira tanto tiempo que Stiles gime de nuevo y hace falta que alguien de la audiencia se aclare la garganta para que se mueva.

"Lo siento", se disculpa Derek.

Espera hasta que su cercano orgasmo se aleje y luego baja la cara y lame sobre el agujero de Stiles. El sabor del lubricante natural de Stiles es como nada que haya probado antes. Es tan dulce y, sin embargo, un poco salado al mismo tiempo y Derek recuerda su evaluación anterior de que el olor de Stiles era como el caramelo. Parece que su omega huele y sabe a caramelo, lo que solo lo hace más perfecto.

Derek va por otra lamida, luego otra y antes de que se dé cuenta, está lamiendo todo lo posible el agujero de Stiles, dándole el beso negro de su vida. Stiles se retuerce sobre el colchón mientras una letanía de gemidos brota de su boca, cada vez más fuertes y más desesperados mientras Derek le come el culo como si fuera un hombre hambriento y el culo de Stiles fuera un bufé de todo lo que puedas comer.

Cuando finalmente sacia su hambre, por ahora, de todos modos, Derek levanta la cabeza. La mitad inferior de su cara está empapada de lubricante natural. Está enredado en su barba y gotea de su barbilla.

"Siempre ha sido un comedor desordenado", susurra alguien de la multitud. Derek piensa que es su padre.

"¿Estás listo?" Derek le pregunta a Stiles, ignorando el comentario.

"Estoy listo", contesta Stiles, su necesidad le hace gruñón.

Derek se ríe. Sí, definitivamente va a disfrutar de tener un omega que no tenga miedo de rechazarle. Mucho mejor que alguien manso y servil.

"Solo déjame revisar", dice, empujando en el agujero de Stiles con un par de dedos. Entran como si los estuviera deslizando en mantequilla tibia.

El agujero de Stiles se estira rápidamente cuando separa los dedos en tijeras y esa es toda la precaución que puede tomar. Su omega evidentemente quiere su pene ahora y Derek quiere dárselo más de lo que nunca ha querido nada. Sus bolas duelen como si fueran a explotar si no las vacía en el próximo minuto.

"Respira y dime si necesitas que me detenga", le dice Derek a su compañero.

Si bien a Derek no le importa que tengan una audiencia para su primer apareamiento es consciente del hecho de que a Stiles sí. Se inclina sobre él con su mano izquierda colocada en el colchón junto a la cabeza de Stiles, protegiéndole de los ojos curiosos lo mejor que puede.

Siguiendo un gesto del omega, Derek comienza a empujar hacia dentro. Los primeros 8 centímetros más o menos entran sin problemas, pero a los 10, Stiles se sobresalta cuando comienza la incomodidad. Aun así, aún no le ha pedido a Derek que se detenga, por lo que Derek persiste y empuja los siguientes 4 centímetros hacia dentro. Es casi una tortura tener que ir tan despacio. Cada instinto que tiene le grita que simplemente empuje sus caderas y se entierre hasta la base en el omega debajo de él, que le folle con un salvaje abandono hasta que su nudo se hinche y le llene con su espeso semen alfa.

Joder, Derek le va a fecundar tan jodidamente bien. No puede esperar a ver el vientre hinchado de Stiles con su hijo.

"Casi", dice, justo antes de empujar lo que quedaba hacia dentro. "¡Ahí!"

"¡Jesucristo, eres enorme!" Jadea, el sudor que gotea en su frente, tanto por el calor como por el esfuerzo de tomar un pene - en sus palabras - enorme. "Me siento tan lleno".

"Aún no has sentido nada", le dice Derek. "Solo espera."

"Oh mierda ..."

Derek espera todo el tiempo necesario para que el dolor desaparezca de la cara de Stiles y luego retira su pene hasta que solo la cabeza aún está dentro. El siguiente empuje es lento como la melaza, ya que Derek mantiene las cosas sin prisas, luchando contra sus instintos para no traumatizar a su omega en su primera vez. Junta los ojos con Stiles y toma nota de cada emoción que recorre su cara pálida, observando cómo se acostumbra a tener a Derek dentro de su cuerpo y la incomodidad se transforma en placer.

Cuando, con un empuje especialmente bien dirigido, Derek golpea la próstata de Stiles, el omega lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y grita. Arañó en la espalda de Derek mientras la multitud alrededor de ellos murmuraba su aprobación, obviamente impresionados de que Derek pudiera provocar tal reacción sin tener que poner todo su esfuerzo todavía. No deberían sorprenderse, piensa Derek engreído. Es un Hale y un alfa y todos deberían saber que los Alfas Hale son muy competentes en todo lo que hacen.

Y eso incluye hacer el amor.

Stiles rasca sus uñas cortas en la espalda de Derek, dejando rastros de rojo que tienen a Derek silbando entre dientes. Sin embargo, la mordedura del dolor es buena. Combinado con el grito de placer de Stiles, le estimula a acelerar un poco, solo para obtener más de esas reacciones del omega. El siguiente empuje es más rápido, sus bolas pesadas golpean contra la parte superior de las nalgas del culo de Stiles. Mientras Stiles grita su éxtasis, Derek mira a su alrededor y se muestra presumido cuando ve el gran interés con el que la multitud está observando los procedimientos. Su padre le mira con el pulgar hacia arriba y Derek le sonríe antes de volver su mirada al omega que se retuerce debajo de él.

El calor de Stiles debe tenerle completamente en sus manos ahora. El sudor se derrama de él y el pene de Derek hace ruidos obscenos mientras lo mete dentro y fuera de su agujero.

Está listo.

"Voy a fecundarte," gruñe Derek. Pone sus manos en la ropa de cama a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles mientras comienza a follarle tan fuerte como puede, sus instintos ganan su deseo de hacer que esto sea bueno para su compañero. Resulta que esta era la decisión correcta porque los sonidos que hace Stiles se hacen aún más fuertes haciendo eco en la habitación cuando Derek golpea su próstata casi todas las veces sin siquiera intentarlo. La espalda de Derek va a ser un infierno al final de esto, pero no le importa.

Cuando su nudo comienza a hincharse, lo que hace que sea más difícil empujarse hasta el fondo dentro del pobre agujero de Stiles, Derek se agacha y pone la nariz debajo de la mandíbula del omega. Encuentra el lugar que había seleccionado antes para su mordida y se prepara para hundir sus dientes en él. No pasará mucho tiempo, un pensamiento que se demuestra correcto cuando, solo un minuto después, el nudo de Derek se completa y le bloquea junto con Stiles. Tan pronto como llega su orgasmo y el espeso semen entra profundamente dentro del interior de Stiles, Derek muestra sus dientes y muerde tan fuerte como puede. La piel se raja y la sangre le llena la boca.

"¡Alfa!" Stiles grita, su voz ronca. La humedad se extiende entre ellos cuando también se viene.

Derek muele sus caderas contra las nalgas de Stiles por un tiempo en un esfuerzo por forzar su nudo aún más profundo. No es posible, pero eso no le detiene. Todo pensamiento lógico ha huido. Todo lo que le llena la cabeza ahora es una corriente de _"¡Mío, mío, mío!"_

Lo que podría ser unos segundos u horas más tarde, Derek se suelta del cuello de Stiles y observa que la habitación se ha vaciado según el reclamo. Solo sus padres se quedaron.

"Lo hiciste bien, hijo", dice su madre, acercándose lo suficiente como para darle una palmada en la espalda.

"Tienes algo aquí", su padre interviene, agitando un dedo alrededor de su propia boca sonriente.

La sangre de Stiles y lubricante natural, Derek adivina. No le importa un comino.

"Te dejaremos con eso", le dice su madre, afortunadamente sintiendo que no obtendrán una respuesta adecuada de su hijo en este momento. También lleva a su compañero fuera de la habitación, dejando a Derek y Stiles solos.

"Alfa ...", dijo su omega en un susurro poniendo una mano temblorosa en el pecho peludo del hombre más grande.

"Mío", dice Derek, su alfa interno todavía firmemente en control. Cubre de nuevo a su nuevo compañero con su cuerpo, anhelando la cercanía. "Mío."

"Tuyo", Stiles está de acuerdo justo antes de que Derek le bese.

Mientras desliza su lengua de nuevo en la boca de Stiles, compartiendo su propio gusto con él, Derek lleva una mano entre ellos y coloca su palma alrededor del vientre de Stiles. Se distiende un poco debido a todo el semen de su nudo que se sostiene firmemente en el interior, asegurándose de que haya hecho su trabajo y continuar la línea Hale.


End file.
